Nunca lo quise así
by loverxanime
Summary: Ella nunca lo deseó así. No deseó tener esos sentimientos, ni deseó ayudarles a volver. Sólo sucedió, lo primero sin esperarlo y lo segundo por costumbre de ayudar. ¿Pero qué importaba? Las posibilidades eran nulas... Ese maldito cometa sólo logró fortalecer ese sentimiento.


_**Nunca lo quise así**_

_**VicTORIous no me pertence :3.**_

Mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior al recordar el beso dado entre ambos enamorados; y trató de evitar soltar un sollozo. Hundió su rostro en su almohada, la cual había acomodado sobre sus rodillas, permitiéndose emitir los sollozos que quisiese, con tal de estar al tanto del volumen.

Aferrando sus manos con más fuerza a las sábanas, soltó un gemido de frustración. ¿Cómo había sido que llegó a éso? ¿Cómo fue que no pudo detenerlo cuando empezó? ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo ignorar el sentimiento y apartarlo?

Un sollozo tembloroso y ahogado...

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas que conocia y desconocia, fue a dar con quien más le odiaba? O éso decía... No sabía si le odiaba o no, si mantenía un recentimiento hacía ella desde el primer día de clases... Pero no le importaba lo que sintiese por ella... Le importaba que fue a caer de enamorada con quien menos debería.

¿Y para qué? Para andar como tonta llorando por ella... ¿Por qué no puso un alto a esos sentimientos desde un comienzo? ¿Por qué? Quizá fue porque nunca supo cuándo comenzaron... hasta hace poco los había descubierto, hasta hace poco aquellos sentimientos afloraron en ella y se dieron a mostrar. Pero era ya muy tarde, ya estaba completamente enamorada de la chica...

Y no le hacía bien sentirse así por ella. Ella no la amaba, no la quería, no le gustaba... ni un poco. Desde el principio fue hací, un mal entendido que conyevó a una relación desequilibrada y prácticamente compleja de entender y comprender.

Alzó su rostro para ver aquel cometa roto que está tendido en el suelo, al lado de su cama y su vista se fijó en ese maldito cometa con dureza. Con movimientos lentos y torpes en todo momento, dejó la almohada a un lado y se levantó de su cama, dejándose caer con pesadez al lado del objeto hecho un enmarañe.

Tomando el cometa entre sus manos, permitió a sus pensamientos divagar, todo el tiempo su vista fija en ese cometa... Sus manos apretaron el objeto con disgusto total, y aventó el cometa con fuerza, logrando lastimarse su brazo.

Lloró con más ganas, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos y reclinándose contra la cama... ¿Por qué? Entre-abrió los ojos, viendo cómo la cometa se deslizaba con gracia y suavidad hasta ella, golpeando su mano al aterrizar.

-_**Lo odio... lo odio. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. ¡Lo odio!**_

Alejó a manotazos el indignante objeto y se puso de rodillas, girándose para poder hundir su rostro en el colchón de su cama, humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas.

Los ojos le escocían y la gargante le ardía igual. Su cuerpo se agitaba y temblaba con los espamos que le probocaba el hecho de intentar reprimir su llanto lo mejor posible. No quería llorar, no por ella. No por alguien que hasta la fecha, había echo poco para merecer su corazón.

Y lo último la frustaba en gran medida. Aún así... no engañaba a alguien al decir que la chica no tenía su propio encanto personal y único, que, gustases o no, caerás por ella, por ligerísimo el sentimiento sea.

Alzó lentamente su rostro, sintiéndolo más húmedo que hace momentos. La suave y fría brisa que la pequeña apertura de la ventana dejaba entrar secó ligeramente los rastros de lágrimas que estaban trazados sobre sus mejillas, rastros por los cuales varías lágrimas pasaban continuamente.

Un aliento tembloroso y cortado logró escapar sus labios, y se levantó hasta quedar sobre sus pies, su cuerpo tambaleándose. Se agachó para tomar el cometa arrugado y caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola completamente.

Tomó asiento en el alféizar de la ventana y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la brisa que jugaba con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello. Miró el suelo... a esas horas de la noche, no lograba divisar el verde pasto, sólo un oscuro vacío que le recordó al sentimiento amargo y doloroso dentro suyo.

Tranquilamente apartó las lágrimas de su rostro, suspirando con resignación. Tragó saliva y extendió su brazo fuera del espacio de su habitación un poco, titubeante, su mano sosteniendo el cometa.

Sus vidriosos ojos café se posaron con suavidad y añoranza sobre el cometa.

_Jade West._

El nombre de la persona a quien su corazon anhelaba era ése: Jade West. Una chica agresiva, egoísta, controladora, amenazadora, atemorizante... alguien que se dedicaba a hacer su día a día más amargo y negro.

No le importaba. El simple hecho de pasar su día a día con aquella chica alegraba su día, lo hacía más hermoso. Seguro, la chica le brindaba tanta amargura a su día como dulsura, podiéndose decir que el resultado era neutro o agridulce. Sin embargo, mientras su día y sus ánimos decaían ante el constante abuso de la joven en contra suya, su sonrisa se mantenía con su presencia, aunque fuese escondida, y su corazón palpitaba con más vida.

Era un sentimiento contradictorio lo que la chica le brindaba, algo malamente balanceado pero que de algún modo, lograba traerle justo lo necesario para un buen día. Una lógica retorcida y sin sentido que de algún modo, le hacía desear así se susitara siempre las cosas, por supuesto, con un poco más de afecto, suavidad y cariño mostrado por la contraria hacia su persona...

Tal lógica era tan retorcida como sus sentimientos hacia la joven de cabello castaño y mechones de distintos colores alegres. Lo admitía, era retorcido sentir tal cosa tomando en cuenta el trato proporcionado. ¿Pero qué importaba? Su corazón anhelaba tenerle junto a ella, aunque su cabeza le gritara que aquello estaba mal, algo equivoco de lo cual se terminaría arrepintiendo como nunca antes.

No le importaba...

Le disgustaba aquella ligereza tomada ante la situación. Aquella ignorancia ante las concecuencias de sus sentimientos. Y no importaba cómo viera las malas cosas, no importaba si las exageraba; su mente se alarmaba y se preocupaba, incluso había llegado a llorar ante lo que sentía... toda esa impotencia. Pero no importaba, porque en su pecho, aquel estúpido órgano que le hacía sentir cosas supuestamente... hacía de oídos sordos ante tales escenarios dados por su imaginación y razonamiento.

_Bien merecido lo tienes. ¿Acaso no escuchabas? Todo aquello que conyevaban estos sentimientos imposibles de ser correspondidos... ¿y ahora qué? Sufrir el dolor por este estúpido desamor,_ pensó.

Sonriendo triunfante y amargamente, alzó por un instante sus ojos a aquel estrellado cielo oscuro, y su corazón se abatió con más dolor al imaginar lo que Jade estaría haciendo con su novio. Su sonrisa se extendió más.

Había ganado la discusión. Interiormente, se burlaba por la ignorancia que su corazón tenía aún, y en lo más recondito de su mente un pensamiento no deseado le asaltó.

_Tú lo deseabas... la deseabas a ella. No importa cuando lo niegues o refutes, sabes la amas._

Agitó su cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Era una pelea sin razón. No importaban los escenarios que su mente lanzaba, todos siendo dolorasamente reales para ella... Jade le espetaba en cara lo babosa que era por enamorarse de ella. Jade riéndose a carcajadas de ella. Jade divulgando sus sentimientos para humillarla. Jade diciendo le correspondía, sólo para terminar rompiéndole el corazón al soltarle con veneno que sólo jugaba con ella, con sus sentimientos. Jade haciendo eso, Jade haciendo lo otro, Jade haciendo aquello, Jade, Jade, Jade, ¡Jade, Jade, Jade!... Y no importaban todos los finales destrozantes que pudiese imaginar sucederían, sus sentimientos le replicaban que había una oportunidad. _Siempre hay una oportunidad._ Ja, como si fuese a creerlo. Con Jade, había posibilidades nulas de quedar con ella; pero habían oportunidades infinitas de terminar con su corazón roto.

A su corazón no le importaba... estaba reacio en su decisión siega e ignorante: había una oportunidad, siempre la había, y con Jade West no era la excepción.

Menuda estúpidez... de serlo, ¿por qué ayudó a aquellos dos a volver?

_Querías verla feliz,_ respondió esa vocesilla en su cabeza, excusando sus acciones tomadas.

_Se fue cobarde y se le perdió, _replicó con malicia y amargura. Su mente aún le decía que era una imbécilidad de primera declarársele a la joven pálida y atractiva... su corazón le decía que era una imbécilidad no intentarlo y perder la oportunidad que pudiese existir.

'_Con ella tienes que estar cien por ciento segura, sino, por mínimo que sea el porcentaje, el tiro puede salir por la culata, no lo deseo', _solía replicar. Siempre la misma replica, nunca cambiando el significado implicito dado.

Una cobarde total. '... no lo deseo.' Eso sólo significaba no quería salir herida en ese juego del amor. No por ella, no por un amor que nunca había florecido en ella. Pero sí la oportunidad se daba, desearía pasase. Gruñó irritada ante la lógica dada por su mente. _Mientras más grande, más dolorosa la caída, _replicó, tratando ganar nuevamente la delantera en esa discusión interna que mantenía.

_Mientras más grande, más satisfactorio y lleno es el sentimiento de haberlo logrado._

No, con Jade no lograría nada. ¿Qué había de lograr? No deseaba lograr tener un corazón roto, no, eso no era algo en su lista por hacer.

_¿Y deseas lograr el desperdicio de lo que bien podría ser una buena oportunidad?_

Ignoró la pregunta resonante en su mente, ignoró todo aquel sentimiento de amor y afecto por la chica de cabellos castaños con luces de colores... Ignoró el dolor, amargura y recentimiento que su corazón sostenía.

Levantando su brazo acalambrado y entumesido, volvió a fijar su vista en el enmarañado y arrugado cometa. Una seca y amarga risa le escapó. Justo así se sentía por dentro, echa un enmarañe de decisiones, sentimientos y razonamiento, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse con dolor y arrugándose en una contorsión no fija y obviamente no posible, pero así lo sentía todo.

Se permitió unos cuantos segundos de llanto en silencio más, antes de forzarse a si misma a detenerlo. Ignorando la opresión en su pecho, soltó el cometa, y con él, sus esperanzas en tener a Jade a su lado.

Ya no quería más esperanzas sólo para tenerlas destrozadas y aplastadas, recordándole su estúpidez en la no-elección de sentimientos aflorados. Ya no quería sufrir más por algo que era más que obvio era lo que se le denominaba como un amor imposible.

Observó con ferviente deseo el camino invisible que la cometa seguía. Le observó danzar entre el frío aire de la noche, elejándose con una gracia, elegancia y sútileza que le reponía el ánimo un poco.

Dando unos cuantos giros desequilibrados en el aire, el cometa amenazó en volver, sólo para elevarse un poco más y dar un brusco cambio de dirección, volviendo a alejarse.

Los irises café de Tori observaron con recelo y envidia el cometa. Como deseaba ser ese objeto. Deseaba poder danzar su camino lejos de aquellos sentimientos que ahora se encontraban reprimidos y escondidos en lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba poder alejarse con la misma gracia, sútileza y firmeza de su situación.

Una sonrisa amargamente triste se dibujó en sus labios. Y sus ojos miraron con triunfo y sorna el cometa.

No, no deseaba serlo. Quizá, una parte de ella lo deseaba, pero estaba conciente de que prefería ser ella.

No quería ser una cometa, no le parecía agradable poder danzar un camino que el aire le marcaba a seguir; no le parecía danzar cuando al viento le apeteciese soplar. No quería vagar por el extenso mundo sola, sin un cometa acompañante, sin un cometa amigo que le siguiera el rumbo incierto hasta el fin del mundo.

No le apetecía dejar las cosas atrás cuando se ponían duras, díficiles, o simplemente muy sencillas, no. No deseaba volar y planear junto al vacío que el aire invisible producía. No deseaba elevarse trayendo consigo un enmarañe logrado con sus finos hilos, que al final, sólo le atarían y le empedirían el vuelo libre; ni deseaba volar con las arrugas que los golpes de la vida le diese, ni con los orificios echos ante el maltrato dado por cosas que se interponían en su infinita danza.

Ella no deseaba ser el cometa. Sólo deseaba ser ella. Deseaba verse a sí misma superar ese obstáculo impuesto por la vida, por su corazón. Quería ver cómo lograba continuar adelante, recordándole que ella podía seguir con su vida, pasase lo que pasase.

Seguro, los días que vendrían serían dolorosos, pues sabía un amor como el que sentía por Jade no era uno que se superase con tanta facilidad, y menos fácil sería si sus días en la escuela eran compartidos con la chica. Pero intentaría, lo intentaría porque, según, quería ver a Jade feliz, aunque bien sabía que sólo era una cobarde incapáz de confesar sus sentimientos.

Con lentitud y con su mirada aún fija en la oscuridad de la noche, en donde el cometa había desaparecido, se levantó. Se sentía agotada, exhausta por todo ajetreo que sucedía en su interior.

Caminó hasta su cama y apartó las sábanas, acomodándose con cansancio sobre la invitadora suavidad de su cama. Regresando la almohada a su lugar original, se acomodó mejor en su cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas que tenían unos cuantos sitios húmedos debido a sus lágrimas.

Extendiendo su brazo, apagó la pequeña lámpara de mesa que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Se cubrió hasta la barbilla con sus sábanas, restregando su rostro contra la parte suave y seca de su almohada, logrando mojar la tela ligeramente, encontrando algo de consolamiento en ello.

Suspiró con pesadez y observó la oscuridad delante de ella, meditando sus recientes acciones. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Era lo correcto y lo necesario dejar ir sus esperanzas junto con aquel cometa? ¿Reprimir sus sentimientos una vez sus dedos se habían alejado del cometa?

Gruñó frustrada... una punzada haciéndose presente en su sien. Rodó a un lado, quedando sobre su espalda y sus manos cubrieron sus ojos. Había logrado darse un dolor de cabeza.

Su labio inferior tembló, y un frío aire le hizo estremecer. Dejó una pequeña apertura entre sus dedos, y observó su ventana abierta con fijeza. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro, decidiendo que en unas horas más, cuando amaneciese, cerraría la molesta ventana. Sólo quería dormir y apartar ese dolor de cabeza y nauseas que sentía.

Re-acomodándose en su cama para sentirse más cómoda y relajada, cerró sus ojos, dispuesta y lista para dejarse llevar por su cansancio y quedar dormida. Inhalando profundamente por la naríz, Tori apartó todo pensamiento con respecto a Jade fuera de su mente, decidida a olvidarse de sus sentimientos...

Pero quién diría aquel insistente y persistente cometa había vuelto, logrando, de alguna manera, regresar por su camino y asentarse entre el ramaje del árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana de Tori.

Aquel cometa, por díficil que fuese el camino, parecía querer estar cerca de la chica mitad latina; eso parecía desear, costase lo que costase...

* * *

Pueden tomar esto a como gusten: una manera positiva, una negativa, una lección, ¡lo que gusten y deseen! Además, el cometa es multi-significado. Yo sólo deseaba desahogar mi frustración y tristeza ante el capítulo que este sábado acarreará consigo, que seguro me sacará un llanto no deseado _(Uno más de tantos...)_.


End file.
